The Ghosts of Us: The 108th Hunger Games
by VeneratedArt
Summary: Watch the fate of 24 tributes play out as they make their journey through the Capitol and into the Hunger Games. (Open partial SYOT!)
1. Prologue I

_**Prologue I**_

_Amafrey Kiryl, Head Gamemaker_

Was it normal to be the this anxious over one meeting? She had attended and hosted many of them herself but Amafrey couldn't shake off the feeling as she approached the meeting room President Marcellus sat in. She had offered to come to his mansion, to make things easier for him but he insisted they meet in the Gamemakers center to make her more comfortable. This wasn't even the first time they had met, this was her fourth year as Head Gamemaker, but the nerves never seemed to fade. Perhaps rightfully so, considering she was meeting with the most powerful man in Panem.

She rubbed her sweaty palms off her teal suit pants and straightened up her matching jacket, taking a good few deep breaths. President Marcellus was a powerful man, and at this moment she felt very intimidated by him. But she had done nothing wrong, so why should she be so nervous? She already knew exactly what this meeting would be about. She would greet him, shake hands and talk about last year's Games and this years upcoming one. That was what it had been the previous three years she had spoken with him and this year wasn't going to be any different.

Amafrey soon found herself standing outside the meeting room, simply staring at the door while lost in thought, over thinking the multiple ways she might mess up. After a solid minute, she snapped herself out of all those thoughts and rolled back her shoulders. She took a deep breath, ignoring that burning sensation in her chest and opened the door, focusing on the job at hand.

President Marcellus sat at the top of a long table, silently sipping tea. For the Capitol's standards, he was considerably plain, with just shining gold hair that was always kept brushed back and eyes so dark it was unmistakable that they were black. Sometimes looking into his eyes had Amafrey thinking she was staring into an endless dark void. He wasn't anything over fifty, with only a few wrinkles beginning to appear on his face. He was dressed in his usual business attire, wearing a long black coat with golden accents and a golden shirt underneath, buttoned right up to the neck. The room was bare besides the table, the chairs surrounding the table and a screen used to demonstrate ideas and whatnot. The President acknowledged her presence, taking a long sip from his tea before placing it down, smiling softly at her.

"Ms Kiryl, right on time. I was just enjoying some green tea before you arrived." He said calmly, gesturing to her to take a seat. "Please, join me and let's begin."

She did so, quickly walking up to the seat next to his and sitting herself down, smiling nervously at him. These meetings were always the same so she didn't understand her nervousness. Maybe she was just an anxious person.

"Last years Games were a success, as expected." That brought a proud smile to Amafrey's face, pleased with how everything had been managed the previous year. "But, we cannot deny the fact that the finale was not as eventful as we all expected it to be." That proud smile faded but she nodded, painfully aware of the fact that the ending to the last years Game's had been very boring. It had been two outer lying Districts tributes left, from Nine and Five, and despite all the efforts of the Gamemakers, the tribute from Five remained hidden until Nine's tribute had died of dehydration. To say the least, it was a very boring year. But still successful.

"I wanted to emphasis to you and your team to not let it happen again. I don't want the people of the Capitol bored senseless while watching the Hunger Games. I'm sure you don't want that either." There was an edge to his words as he spoke, making it clear he did not want to be ignored. Amafrey continued to nod, taking in every word that left the Presidents lips. "Of course sir. We'll see to it that this years Games will be nothing short of exciting. I won't disappoint you." She replied, using her most determined voice while speaking to him. "We already have great plans for this year's Arena and I'm sure that once the Reapings arrive we will have a great batch of tributes."

The meeting continued on, more talking of last year's Games, how it could have gone better and what to improve on for this year's Games. This was the usual conversation for the most part but more focus on making this year more exciting, more enjoyable for the Capitol to watch. By half way through it, Amafrey had relaxed and her nerves dissolved into nothing. She was still getting used to the whole Head Gamemaker role but it felt right for her. She was meant for this role! Soon enough, the meeting reached its end and Amafrey stood up, smiling widely and feeling confident about the Games ahead of them.

"I do enjoy these conversations between us, Ms Kiryl. You are quite the competent leader and I have high hopes for your career if things continue this way. Good luck with the Games." President Marcellus said, shaking her hand, eyes watching her intently as he spoke. "We will all be watching."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello to you all! I hope you guys enjoyed this first prologue! **_

_**I'm Art and I've been quiet on FF for quite a while now but I've decided I really want to do a SYOT! But I'm going to be doing it as a partial SYOT rather than a full one as I think it would probably be the best way to slowly get into SYOT's as author instead of a submitter! This means I'll have some of my own characters in the SYOT and they have a chance of winning. I won't guarantee that they will win because I might get some amazing submissions! **_

_**The form to submit a tribute is going to be on my profile so if you're looking to submit, go check it out! I think that's about it from me until my next prologue, which should be up after a few submissions are sent. I'll keep you all updated! That's all from me for now! **_


	2. Prologue II

**_Prologue II_**

_Valor Dray, __Victor of the 104__th__ Games_

It was endless darkness. Surrounding him everywhere he looked. Pure, unrelenting darkness. There was no escape and no difference from whether his eyes were open or not. Valor tried to let out a scream but was met with pure and utter silence. Deafening silence. He closed his eyes, or at least thought he did and when he opened his eyes again, his surroundings had changed. He was no longer in darkness but back in the Arena, that damned Arena. Filled with all different types of landscapes. And right now he stood by the beach. He looked out at the calming waves, breathing in deeply before he looked down at his hands, finding them covered in blood. Not too far from him was a body. The body of his ally, someone he was meant to protect. The sand was stained with the blood coming from the body and when he looked back at the water, Valor found that it was a bright crimson. It was filled with blood of his ally, of those he had killed to win. He had to do it, it was the only way to win.

"Valor!"

Someone was calling his name, he could hear it faintly but he paid no attention to it. Every time he blinked there was another body around him. Another life taken. It didn't stop until there was 23 all around him, lifeless and unmoving. He was screaming again, screaming loud. He could hear again but at what cost? He shook his head violently, gripping his hair tightly in hopes it would all stop.

"Valor!"

His eyes opened and he was back in his bedroom, his breath heavy and throat sore. He was drenched in cold sweat. He looked around wildly, adjusting to where he was and who was with him. Marvel. Oh, thank the heavens above, it was him. "Ma-Marvel.." Valor's voice was scratchy and hoarse but at least he was back home with his partner. "You're here.. I'm here.. Thank God.." He sat up hastily, becoming aware of the hand touching his arm. He had to keep repeating that under his breath, pushing away the thought of the nightmare he had.

"You were sweating and your breathing was so quick, I panicked and when I shook you, you started screaming. I'm so sorry babe." Marvel spoke softly as he gently rubbed Valor's arm, not wanting to freak him out with too much contact all in one go. "Was it the same..?" He trailed off, silently asking about the nightmare. Valor nodded in response to his question, slowly calming down his racing heart. He had been having this recurring nightmare for months now, it plagued his sleep. The only person who knew of these nightmares was Marvel. He couldn't tell anyone else. He was from District One, the Luxury District, the district that sent out flawless Careers and earned Victors. How could he disappoint the people of his district by admitting how much he regretted volunteering? Sure, winning meant earned fame and glory among the Capitol and his district but was it worth it in the end? No. Not with all the nightmares, all the guilt that came along with leaving that Arena alive and alone. With having to mentor tributes and watching them fail each year.

"I need air." Valor mumbled, getting out of the bed quickly and rushing out of the room, downstairs and out to the porch. Did the other Victors in the village suffer with the same problems? Tormented by their time in the Arena? He didn't see any of them crack like this, break down in the middle of the night. He sat silently on the porch steps, looking up at the stars and taking deep, calming breaths, doing his best to not doubt himself. After five minutes of silence, Marvel approached him and sat himself beside Valor and handed him a cold glass of water. "Thanks." They sat in silence after that, nothing awkward, a nice comfortable silence.

"You know, I don't think you're alone. You aren't the only one who suffers. I can bet anything that you aren't the only one from a Career district that struggles. It's okay to struggle you know." Marvel was the best thing that happened in Valor's life. He was always there for him, positive and never judging. They met a couple months after Valor had won his Games and was at his all time low. While he still struggled now, it wasn't as bad as it had been those four long years ago. "You'll be okay in the long run. You've got me." He wrapped an arm around Valor's shoulder, smiling softly at him. "I've got your back. And when you're ready, you can start telling others about your struggle." He doubted that day would ever come. The Capitol would likely kill him, Marvel and his entire family for speaking out about the Hunger Games. About the harm it brought, how horrible the Games really were. But for now he would do his best to forget about that and sit quietly with Marvel and look up at the starry sky. Moments like these made him glad to be alive. But the Games would always be looming over his head and that was something he could near shake off.

* * *

**So hey guys! What did y'all think of the second chapter? Nothing too exciting yet since we're only at the beginning. **

**I decided I would put up the second prologue while I'm free since I've started up college now! I think to make things clear, I'll update once a month once we have all the tributes needed! Almost all the slots are still open so feel free to submit! **

**With that, I think I'm done talking so head on over to my profile if you wanna sub and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Prologue III

_**Prologue III**_

_Eden Afton, Victor of the 98th Hunger Games_

Nothing could beat the sunrise in District Seven. It was outstanding, almost mesmerizing. It helped her forget about everything else in the world, even if it was just temporarily. Everything good and bad just melted away for a short while. Eden sat quietly in the forest, simply taking in her surroundings. She still had plenty of time before the workers arrived. She had left a note for her fiancée telling him where she had gone so that he wouldn't panic. He worried enough about her as it was, over both little and big things. She could take care of herself but that didn't stop Rowan from trying to make sure she was safe. He was so terrified that the Capitol would pluck her away from him again. It was slightly unhealthy if Eden was completely honest with herself but she loved him and was willing to look past it.

She watched silently as a sparrow landed not more than five feet in front of her, a smile forming on her lips. Nature was beautiful and it was moments like these that made her glad she lived in Seven. She didn't move a muscle, hoping that the sparrow night approach her but eventually her limos grew stiff and she had to change how she sat, startling the bird and causing it to fly away. Sometimes Eden wished she could do the same. Escape the nightmares of the Games, the constant reminder of failure each year when she failed to bring home a Victor. It was a lonely job mentoring alone. She was always so drained emotionally after the Games.

After another hour had passed Eden finally stood up, brushing the dirt off herself and sighed deeply. These moments of peace were something she valued. She needed that peace in her life when everything else was chaotic. And with the Games so close, she needed this.

It didn't take her too long to walk back to the Victors Village, a smile on her face thanks to her good mood. She reached for the handle of the door but the door was swung open before her hand could reach it. There stood Rowan with a frenzied look in his hazel eyes and his tawny hair wild. She blinked in surprise, not expecting to see her fiancée up so early and with such a panicked look on his face.

"Eden! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you all over the house! I thought that you had left for good!" He grew upset with no reply, Eden still surprised to see him up. He didn't give her much of a chance to reply before speaking up again. "Say something!"

"I.. I was just out for some air, I left you a note to sa-"

"Well I didn't find any note! Do you know how stressful it was to wake up and not see you there? I thought the Capitol took you away from me!"

Eden knew she had left a note behind so hearing that he hadn't found it confused her. Had he not looked? Or maybe she really did forget. Either way, she didn't want to make a scene and wake up the entire village over a note. "Look, I'm sorry Rowan. I just wanted to have some time to myself this morning and I thought I left you a note saying I was just in the woods but I must have forgotten."

Rowan frowned throughout the apology, as if expecting more than just that. He fixed up his clothes that he had hurriedly put on and shook his head, letting out an annoyed _humph_. But that was all Eden said, expecting to be let in to her own home.

"I thought they might have taken you to the Capitol. I thought you weren't coming back."

"I know babe, I'm sorry for not saying where I was going. Can we just talk this out like normal adults inside?" Eden pleaded as she took a step forward, taking Rowan's hand in hers. After a silence that felt like hours Rowan finally nodded his head in agreement, even if his face expressed otherwise.

"Fine. Go make some tea and we can talk."

Eden's bright smile returned to her face as she moved past him, glad he didn't want to make a show of them both this morning. There had been times she hadn't been as lucky. But she loved him and she knew he loved her so that was all that mattered. These little fights didn't really matter in the long run, after all she was marrying him. So she made tea and Rowan sat himself down and they spoke. Like normal adults.

* * *

** And that's the third prologue up, another look at one of the mentors! As you can tell, Eden and Rowan's relationship isn't the healthiest but Eden's love for him blinds how unhealthy things are. So, updating wise, I plan to update once a month due to being in college, gotta do my assignments and whatnot. There's still plenty of subs open so if you have a tribute, send them in! The next chapter will probably be my two own tributes and then after that it'll be the rest of the tributes I get once I have enough! **

**With that, I don't have much else to say but send some tributes in! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 1

_Caeso Lumen, 16, District Three_

_Two weeks before the Reaping_

"Keep an eye out, I'm starting now."

Caseo quietly said to Nova as she shook a can of spray paint. It was a dark and surprisingly cold night out and the pair had chosen to do this tonight because it was when District Three was at its least busiest. Which meant less witnesses and ultimately, less Peacekeepers. Plus, with the with the Reaping getting closer, it would be harder to clean up or repaint in time. They were at the side of the Justice Hall and had one more stop after this, their school.

"I am, just make sure you get it right."

Caseo took a deep breath before pulling up her black hoodie to cover up her nose and mouth. With that, she began to spray paint the side of the Justice Hall, using multiple cans that Nova had bought the day before. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins with each stroke, grinning underneath her hoodie as it slowly came together. Nova did her job, keeping a lookout for any Peacekeepers that might be roaming around. Caeso trusted her with her life, she was her best friend. She supported her and felt the same about the Capitol, about the Games. She didn't want to stand by and do nothing and that inspired Caeso more than words could express. Nova had taught her a lot ever since they first met.

Caeso didn't live in a lavish home with plenty of money to spare, no, she lived in a small and run down home in the poorer side of the District. It really wasn't much but she preferred it far more than the previous house they lived in, which barely had enough room for the four people in family. Life had never been easy for the Lumen family, with her mother unemployed and her father barely making enough money to get by. But they made do with what they had. How Nova had entered her life was when Caeso was thirteen and had moved schools, when bullying had been at its all time worst at her previous school. Both her and her younger brother Huxley had moved and did their best to lay low and not drag attention to themselves.

Nova had noticed her and approached her, telling her how she was going to help solve the bullying once and for all. She was a class above her, which intimidated her at first but she slowly found herself less intimidated and more comfortable as Nova taught her how to fight for herself. So when they hung out at school and someone began mentioning how Caeso constantly wore the same clothes to school, she stuck up for herself, making it clear she was ready to fight if the bully thought they knew everything about her. It was then that people stopped picking on her. Caeso had been grateful to Nova ever since.

She switched between all the colors Nova had gotten while she spray painted. Reds, oranges and golds were all perfect and what she needed. She usually did the art since she was a little more gifted than Nova was, she could barely draw a stick figure. The thought made Caeso snort underneath her hoodie. She only moved her hoodie down when she was finished, admiring the portrait of the phoenix she had created. And now for the last bit. In black letters she painted "_WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN_". That would let the Capitol, or at least the Peacekeepers, that not every citizen here was going to just sit silently and let the Capitol get away with killing children each year. Or treat them like shit anymore.

"Damn Lumen, you really outdid yourself this time. Good job." Nova commented, patting her hard on the back. "Now let's get over to school and let them know what they think there." Caeso began gathering the cans, placing them silently in to her bag and swinging it over her shoulder with ease.

"Sounds great. Let's get going." She loved the thrill of this all, the adrenaline that ran through her veins. She loved hearing the whispers of rebellion with each portrait she made, how people were slowly rising up and speaking out, defying the Peacekeepers and the Capitol

The journey to their school wasn't long, fifteen minutes at most. They made sure they weren't going to be seen, waiting for the occasional Peacekeeper patrol to pass by before continuing. The pair were partners in crime when it came to the rebellion and they weren't going to give up because they might get caught. Once they arrived at their school, they went to the side with the most wall and least amount of windows and began their routine all over again. Caeso began recreating the phoenix from the first portrait and focused on every bit of it until she heard Nova speaking in a hushed tone.

"There's Peacekeepers coming, stop for a second." But she didn't listen, not worrying since this happened all the time. She doubted those idiots in their white helmets wouldn't even hear her. So she carried on, moving onto leaving a message. She could hear footsteps approaching and Nova telling her to stop but she was almost there, so close to finishing it. The footsteps got louder and just as she finished the message, she heard a loud male voice asking "Hey, who's there?" Shit. Looks like "_WE WILL FIGHT_" would have to do. She didn't even bother with gathering the cans since they would only make noise while running. She grabbed Nova by the arm and bolted the opposite direction she heard the voice coming from. She could hear a string of curse words coming from her best friend as they ran, ignoring everything the Peacekeeper said.

"Stop! I said stop now!"

He was following them, both of them could hear his heavy footsteps not far behind them. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily but continued to dash ahead with a steel grip on Nova's arm. Caeso ran down alleyways she knew around the city, running through so many that there was no way that the Peacekeeper could keep up with them. She took them down at least seven different alleys, really aiming to confuse the man. She only stopped when the footsteps were non-existent and only then did she stop, practically wheezing.

"Holy shit, that was a close one! You seriously need to listen up next time!"

"I know… I.. I will.." She replied, panting with a grin on her face. That had been close but the thrill was amazing, something she loved. She caught her breath before speaking again, glancing once at her friend.

"Not the first time we almost got caught. Won't be the last either." She was greeted by sudden laughter and let her grin widen even more.

"You're damn right it won't be. Next time just hurry up. We might not get as lucky. But for now, let's celebrate our win and get our butts back to my place."

That was something Caeso could get behind. Now that they had finished both jobs, it was best to get back there before they got caught out after curfew. So off they went to her house, full of pride that they had managed to pull both stunts off.

_Rayna Eldoris, 18, District Four_

_One month before the Reaping_

The first thing Rayna heard in the morning was that damned alarm. All she wanted was just five more minutes of glorious sleep but no, it continued to beep and buzz much to her annoyance. She let out a long and irritated groan before sitting up and stretching over to her dresser to knock off her alarm clock. She sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes, waking herself up more. As appealing as sleeping in was, she needed to get up and head to the Academy to train. She had been chosen to volunteer only a month ago so she needed to refine all her skills while she still had the chance to.

She got up out of bed and went to her closet, looking for her training clothes. She had classes to attend too but she got up early to fit in a bit of training before class. If she was a little late the mentors wouldn't mention it, not when it was one of their two volunteers. Rayna had to admit those small special privileges felt good. However she did her best not to abuse them. Once she was dressed, she fixed the mess that was her short black hair. It was sticking up in all different directions but thankfully a quick brush fixed that problem. She sought out her training clothes, a loose teal t-shirt and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, quickly throwing it on and stuffing a clean pair of clothes into her duffel bag.

She left her room and made her way downstairs, smiling happily to herself as she entered the kitchen. Her smile quickly faded as she saw both her sister and mother in the room, a tense atmosphere lingering. Something was up. Rayna glanced between the two and frowned, carrying on as normal. It was probably best not to start up another fight.

"Look who's up. 'Bout time." Her mother said, slurring her words slightly. An indication that she had already began drinking today. Perfect, just what she needed.

"I'm always up at this time. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Took the day off. I'm just still shocked that you've left the house in such a mess."

Rayna rolled her eyes, aware that her mother was exaggerating the mess in question. A couple of dirty plates from last night's dinner between her and Amara. Their mother had been out working so she had left the two to their own devices, to take care of themselves.

"It's not a mess. I'm not starting this, just clean up those plates when you're finished your wine." She replied bitterly, sitting down across from her younger sister and beginning to eat her cereal she had made.

"Oh, so you think this is because I drank a little bit of wine? Do you know how much I do to keep you two fed? Do you know…" Rayna zoned out her mother's words, blocking out all her attempts to start another argument. She was always like this. She was a very argumentative drunk, leaving the relationships between her two daughters strained. She ate her breakfast quickly and placed the bowl by the dishwasher, signalling for Amara to follow her so she wouldn't be left to listen to their mothers drunken arguing. She did so, mumbling a quick goodbye to their mother as she followed her sister out of the room. Amara looked more like their mother with light brown hair but what the sisters shared was hazel eyes.

"Thanks for getting me out." The fifteen year old said as they left the house after grabbing her bag. She might be a bit early to school but that was better than listening to their mother complain how they did nothing when in fact the two of them did everything.

"No problem, I'm not going to abandon you with her. Especially when she's like that."

The pair were used to the way their mother acted, she had been like this ever since their father left her. Their marriage had grown bitter and resentful but their mother was in denial and refused to see how unhealthy things had gotten. Their mothers behaviour was partly why Rayna wanted to volunteer. To escape her mother and take Amara and her best friend Sirena to live in the Victors Village. To be free of the constant drinking and the mental abuse. It was draining and difficult to deal with.

Thankfully the morning was beautiful in District Four, the last thing either of them needed was a rainy day. The two travelled towards the training centre without much of a problem, saying goodbye to each other once they reached the centre. Amara was going to train as well but was still young and was learning the different ways to fight. She would be proud if her sister was chosen to volunteer when the time came but that was still a good few years away. Rayna was warming up when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Look who's up early for training? My eyes must be deceiving me!"

"Oh shut up Sirena, I've been up early ever since I got picked." She retorted, grinning as she turned to see her best friend. She was a sight for sore eyes. She was a year older than Rayna so she no longer qualified for the Games but she helped out with the trainers. It was always good cash and it would have been her backup if she hadn't been chosen.

"Just kidding girl, cool your jets." She got a gentle punch to the shoulder before Sirena grinned back at her, raising an eyebrow. "So, let's get some training done. You're slacking with long ranged weapons so we're working on them today only." Yet another groan came from Rayna but she complied, walking towards the station with Sirena. "Quit whining and get training, Eldoris! There's only one way you're going to win the Games and you won't get it by whining!" With that, they began training together, working on her weakest points and chatting away like the best friends they were.

* * *

**Hey all! Art here! **

**So here is the intros for my two tributes that will be in this story, I hope you enjoyed seeing a bit of them! The tribute list is filling up but there are still plenty of spaces left to submit so feel free to submit any submitter can send up to 2 featured tributes after all! I'll be sticking with the monthly update and will reveal a few of the already submitted tributes! **

**With that, I'm finished and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you in the next one! **


End file.
